Tragedy hits PCA
by runthistownx
Summary: After attending a dance at PCA, the roof collaspes trapping Zoey, Lola, Quinn, James, Michael and Logan under it. Will they get out? Will they come out alive? ZJ LQ
1. Chapter 1

**Tragedy Hits PCA**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

Zoey Brooks and her roommates Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky walked past the bulletin board when a flyer caught their eye. Together, they both backed up and turned to face the board and Zoey reached up and pulled the flyer down. All three of them glanced at it and smiled, it was a party starting at 10 and ending at 5 in the morning in the PCA gym. It was Friday night and Dean Rivers approved of the party. Zoey glanced at her friends and they all nodded, heading towards the boys' dorm. They opened the door to find their friends, Michael, Logan and James scattered across the room doing their own separate thing.

"Mike! Logan! James!" Lola exclaimed. The three boys turned around to face the girls.

"What's up?" James asked, getting up giving a kiss on Zoey's cheek. Quinn grabbed the flyer and waved it in the air with all three boys' eyes following the flyer.

"What's that?" Michael questioned, Quinn pulled her arm down.

"It's a party, tonight!" Quinn said excitedly.

"From 10pm till' 5am!" Lola smiled.

"As if Dean Rivers would allow that," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"It's his signature down there, **approving** the party," Zoey said, pointing to the bottom of the flyer.

"Do you want to go?" James asked his roommates and they both nodded. Lola clapped her hands in excitement while Quinn handed Michael the flyer and the girls said goodbye before heading back to the board to get another flyer then going back to the dorm.

The girls got back to the dorm, rushing towards the small purple closet to pick out their outfits for the party later that night. It was a casual party, but they wanted to look pretty. Zoey later settled on a bright yellow summer dress and white flats while Lola wanted to wear a red singlet with a black vest over it and black shorts and red sandals. Quinn went for a green singlet with a blue top over it with black lace sleeves, skinny jeans and sneakers **–This outfit was in Coffee Cart Ban – **

Later that night, twenty minutes before the party, the girls heard a knock on the door. Quinn got up and opened the door, revealing the three boys in jeans and shirts waiting for the girls. Quinn moved to the side to let their friends in before closing the door.

"Do you want to go yet?" Michael asked the girls. They nodded before pushing the boys out of the room and they followed. All six of them, laughing happily walked to the gym. James and Zoey were holding hands while walking, while Logan had his arm around Quinn's shoulder and Michael and Lola were just walking side-by-side. They entered the gym, all of them in awe at the disco lights and loud music indoors. Michael immediately walked towards the food table with Lola following. James, Zoey, Logan and Quinn all decided to go dance.

After dancing for ten minutes, Lola managed to drag Michael out to the dance floor and they danced with the rest of their friends, every few minutes switching partners to have a chance to dance with everyone. Lola decided to do karaoke and she chose the song: 'We are family'.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my amazing friends, Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Michael Barrett, Logan Reese and James Garrett!" Lola smiled, waiting for the applause and saw her friends clapping.

The song began and Lola hit each note perfectly.

_Everyone can see we're together _

_As we walk on by _

_And we fly like birds of a feather_

_I won't tell no lie_

_All of the people around us they say_

_Can we be that close? _

_Just let me stick for the record_

_We give the love that a family does..._

She glanced at all her friends dancing along to the song and she smiled, knowing that they are all good friends and will always stick together. She knew that lots of people always wondered if her and Michael dated but she always said that they were family. She considered all of them, including Chase who was still in England and Nicole who's gone to an all-girls school as family.

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family _

_Get up everybody and sing_

She loved Zoey and Quinn as sisters and even through ups and downs, they were always there to back her up and help her and she loved them for that. Even Logan, Michael and James would and that's why she was glad that she had the opportunity to meet them. After singing the next verse and the chorus again, the song finished and she received a round of applause with whistles from the gang and she took a bow before putting the microphone back and she went down to meet her friends.

"You think of us as family?" Michael asked while Lola nodded.

"But we're not related?" Logan said confused. The rest of the gang mentally slapped their heads.

"Babe, even though we're not blood-related, she considers us as family as we remind her as a family, because we have a close bond and good friendship that cannot be broken easily. She thinks of us as her non-related brothers and sisters," Quinn explained. Logan nodded as he finally understood.

The gang all held hands and formed a circle, dancing as a group of six, laughing at each other's lack of dance ability, except for Zoey. They all heard a crack above and they and the rest of the PCA that was at the gym glanced up and their mouths opened in shock. They all watched as the roof of the gym has cracks, they saw the roof of the gym come falling down onto them and the rest of the PCA. The roof of the gym had fallen and the gang with the rest of the people, caught under it. Some of the gang were lucky enough to be able to see and their heads weren't under the roof while the other's whole body was under the roof. Lola, James, Quinn were able to see some of the poles, helped to hold up the roof wobble and fall on top of them while Zoey, Logan and Michael were caught under the roof and the pole fell and landed on top of Quinn's face...

**This is sad. I'm not sure if this could actually happen but let's pretend it can. **

**This is a new story I'm writing and I kind of love it, although the gang's under danger. **

**This is my first time writing as 'Season Four' with no Chase, no Nicole and no Dana. **

**How do you like it? Want me to keep writing? **

**Comment & Review :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tragedy Hits PCA **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

"Quinn!" Lola cried after watching the large, metal pole came crashing down onto one of her best friends. She struggled to reach her arm out to try and see if she was still conscious.

"Lola, you need to stop or you'll make your injuries worse," James warned her.

"She's one of my best friends," Lola said, feeling tears coming. James gave her a sympathetic smile but then looked to find Zoey and the rest of the gang but not finding them anywhere.

"Lola? Where are Zoey, Michael and Logan?" James asked, his stomach beginning to hurt with the large pile of the roof on his stomach. Lola turned and sighed, she started crying, not knowing where her friends are. She tried to bend a bit backwards to see under the roof pieces on top of her and saw Zoey, Michael and Logan not moving underneath. She used her leg to try and kick Logan to see if he wakes up.

"They're under this massive roof tile thing!" Lola answered him and James did the same as her to Michael but both of them receiving no response from either boy. They both then tried to touch Zoey and luckily, they got a response from Zoey and her body started moving.

"What's going on?" Zoey questioned from under, unable to move.

"The roof collapse and you, Michael and Logan are under this giant roof piece," James replied.

"Ugh, I have a massive headache!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Can you see if Mike and Logan are still alive?" Lola asked Zoey, she nodded and reached her arm out to see if they're having a pulse.

"I can feel Logan's pulse but not Michael's!" Zoey said after.

"Did Michael die?" James groaned at the heavy piece on top of him.

"I'm not sure," Zoey said, she tried to crawl under the roof to get some air and then eventually had the same position as Lola, James and Quinn, lying down with the roof on top of their stomachs and legs.

"What happened to Quinn?" Zoey asked.

"The pole fell onto her face," James shrugged.

"Well, check if she's alright!" Zoey said, trying to back out under the roof but felt other people's bodies behind her, leaving her no room to get out. She finally gave up and she watched Quinn closely, to find any movements by her body and found nothing.

"I'm so scared, Michael has no pulse – none I can hear anyways and Quinn's got a pole on her head!" Zoey said, Lola nodded and tried to pull Logan out from underneath with no luck from the pain in her arms from the heaviness on her body.

Later, they heard ambulances coming and people began coming in to get people out. Lola, Zoey and James watched as people came and tried to pull them out. They eventually pulled Lola, Zoey and James out and carried them outside, letting them lie down. After a while, they got Logan out and he was lying unconsciously beside them. They attentively watched the door to see if they got Michael or Quinn out then saw Quinn's body being carried out and they sighed with relief. After what seemed like hours, they still didn't have Michael out and they were beginning to get worried. Dean Rivers were walking around everyone, checking if they're feeling okay.

"Dean Rivers?" Zoey called out. Dean Rivers turned around and headed towards them.

"Yes Zoey?" Dean Rivers asked.

"Our friend Michael Barrett isn't here and he attended the party with us and we're wondering where he was?" Lola queried sadly.

"The people that seem to be injured badly are being immediately going to the hospital and unfortunately, Michael is one of them," Dean Rivers replied sympathetically.

"Wait? Is he going to be okay?" James asked.

"We're not sure, we're hoping," Dean Rivers said, bending down to see if Logan and Quinn are okay.

"I don't want Michael to... you know," Zoey sighed, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"None of us does," James said, sitting up, groaning at his pain in the stomach.

"Looks like Quinn and Logan are going to be fine, but they're going to go to the hospital too, after the people who are badly injured. Quinn and Logan are mildly injured and you guys seem okay," Dean Rivers said before walking around the school again.

Half an hour later, Logan's eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up then being aware of his pain, decided to lie back down again. He turned to Zoey, Lola and James who were sitting up.

"What's going on?" Logan said.

"The roof collapse," James answered him. Logan turned over to see Quinn lying beside him.

"You and Quinn have to go to the hospital soon, you guys were mildly injured," Zoey pointed out.

"What happened to me and Quinn?" Logan questioned, closing his eyes.

"Well, the roof piece fell on top of you, knocking you out and the poles holding the roofs up fell and landed on Quinn which also knocked her out," Lola replied.

"Oh my goodness, Quinn! Wait, is my face damaged?" Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah it's pretty damaged," James shrugged.

"Oh, my beautiful face," Logan cried.

"Wow, you're the perfect boyfriend," Lola said sarcastically. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Wait where's Mike?" Logan asked.

"He's severely injured so he's at the hospital," Zoey responded.

"Severely?" Logan questioned.

"It means he's BADLY damaged," James said. Logan nodded.

"Is he going to be okay?" Logan asked.

"We hope," Lola sighed.

The gang then watched Quinn to see if she had awoken but there was no response. Logan's hand went to stroke her face, silently begging her to wake up so he could see her beautiful eyes again but she stayed still, like she didn't want to wake up. 10 minutes later, two ambulance people came up to Logan and Quinn and carried them onto gurneys and wheeled them into the same ambulance, Logan waved to his friends before hearing the ambulance doors closing and then lying back down and turned to watch his girlfriend before being driven off to the ambulance...

**How was it? **

**Michael is still badly injured. **

**Quinn hasn't awoken. **

**Logan's worried about his face. **

**Zoey, Lola and James seem okay, but are they really? **

**Comment & Review :]**


End file.
